


Angles of Entry

by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, clumsy first time, demon sex shota, sexyfuntimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not good to learn how to do stuff from porn, Rei-chan.  They’re professionals.”  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles of Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Eons ago, while writing Home is Where They Know You, I promised some dirty Nagisa/Rei. Well, ladies and gentleman, I have delivered.
> 
> Please excuse the face-palm of a title.

“Okay,” Nagisa says. “All ready.” 

He wishes he had some silk scarves to hang onto, like in those manga about the Arabian prince he’s been reading, but he grabs onto the headboard anyway, drawing one of his legs up. The first slippery finger goes in easily, though the second one takes a little work. It sends a warm, tingly thrill through his belly, which only intensifies when he looks up to see Rei watching him with open-mouthed shock. 

“What’re you—.” He blushes a deep, deep crimson. “S-Stop that!” 

Nagisa giggles, and Mako-chan’s right—it does sound a little evil. “Do you _really_ want me to stop?” He twists his fingers and gasps. “Do you want to do it instead?” 

Rei makes a choked sound. Without his glasses or goggles on, his face is surprisingly vulnerable.

“This is how guys have sex, Rei-chan. You put your cock in my—.” 

“I know how it works!” 

“Then I have to do this,” Nagisa explains, taking a deep breath and trying to relax his muscles as much as possible. “Or you’ll hurt me. I’m pretty small.” 

Rei still looks like he might catch on fire out of pure embarrassment, but he rests his hand on Nagisa’s thigh—just the barest touch. “How did you learn to do this, anyway?” 

Nagisa beams. “The internet!” 

“You mean…from porn?” 

“No! I mean, I’ve seen it a lot in porn—.” Nagisa rotates his fingers some more. There’s a certain spot that he knows will feel really good if he can find it. “But it’s not good to learn how to do stuff from porn, Rei-chan. They’re professionals.” 

Rei’s thumb is rubbing slow circles into Nagisa’s calf, moving upward toward the crook of his knee. He’s not sure if Rei even realizes he’s doing it, but he doesn’t mind. It feels good to have him touch him, all shivery in his stomach and thighs. 

“I’ve never even seen it.” 

“You’ve never watched porn before? I thought all guys did.” 

“Not me.” 

“Not even porn with girls in it?” 

“Especially not porn with girls in it!” He looks terrified at the thought. 

Nagisa laughs. Rei squints at him. He appears to have gotten over his initial dismay and is now watching him like he’s a science experiment. That’s fine, but if he starts talking about velocity and angles of entry, Nagisa’s gonna lose it. 

“Do you want to help?” 

Rei’s cheeks color again. “Do I—.” 

“Get your fingers slippery!” When Rei hesitates, he adds, “Hurry up! Holding this position is kind of uncomfortable.” 

_That_ hurries him along. Nagisa turns back to the wall to give his neck a break, listening to the slick sounds as Rei spreads lube onto his fingers. He pulls his own fingers out, and spreads his legs a little more. “C’mon,” he urges. Rei braces one hand against his hip, and then his fingers are spreading him open, two at once. Nagisa lets out a squeak of surprise, because Rei’s fingers are _much_ bigger than his.

Rei freezes. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Nagisa gasps out, voice breathy and high, because he doesn’t want to spook him, and because his cock is going to be a whole lot bigger than that. 

Rei makes a low, broken sound as his fingers move inside him, and suddenly Nagisa doesn’t want to wait anymore. He wants to do it _now_ —they can always stop if it’s too much, right? 

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa breathes, looking over his shoulder. “Let’s do it. Come on.” 

Rei pales. “Right now?” 

Nagisa nods. “Yeah, right now.” 

Rei pulls his fingers out and Nagisa rolls over to give his back and knees a rest. He’s been in really good shape since they formed the swim club, but sex works an entirely different set of muscles than swimming does. 

“Are we…are we going to do it like this?” Rei asks. Kneeling naked on Nagisa’s bed, he’s so totally hot that Nagisa can barely stand it. “Face to face?” 

“Sure, yeah!” Nagisa giggles at Rei’s look of panic. “What’s wrong? Don’t want to look at me, Rei-chan?” 

Rei lets out a huffy breath. “That’s not what I meant!” 

“Then do it.” Nagisa grabs Rei’s shoulders and pulls him down to kiss him. “Fuck me.” 

He loves how those words taste, how they make him feel. They’re not things boys are supposed to say, and especially not to each other. 

“Fuck me,” he says again, because it seems to hit Rei exactly where it needs to. He’s breathing hard, squeezing more lube into his hands and smoothing it over his cock. 

“Now?” he asks. 

“Wait a second!” Nagisa strains over to the bedside table. He picks up Rei’s glasses and pushes them back onto his face, nearly nailing him in the eye. “Now you look more like you.” 

“They’re going to slip off,” Rei warns, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with a knuckle.

“That’s okay.” 

“ _You_ don’t have to buy new ones if they break!” 

“Stop complaining, Rei-chan!” Nagisa says, “And put your cock in me.” 

Rei groans. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“I know,” Nagisa says brightly. And then he can’t really say anything else, because Rei is obeying him, pushing in, and oh god, _it hurts_. 

Nagisa whimpers and throws his arms around Rei’s shoulders, pulling him closer, which pulls him deeper, which makes it hurt worse. 

Rei’s mouth is right next to his ear. “Should I stop?” he asks, voice a reedy whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Nagisa squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. “No. Just…just give me a second.” 

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He wants it so bad, but Rei is so much bigger than he is, maybe—. 

“You’re really tense, Nagisa.” Rei kisses the side of his face. “I think relaxing will help.” 

Relaxing! He had totally forgotten about that! Some sex-researcher he is. It’s hard, because his body wants to strain against the intrusion, but he takes a deep breath and lets his muscles loosen. 

Rei kisses him again. “Better?” 

“Yeah.” He opens his eyes to find Rei looking at him, glasses dangling off the edge of his nose. He’s sweaty all over. “Does it feel good for you?” 

“I—.” Rei clenches his jaw. “Y-Yeah.” 

“Good. You…you can move now, if you want.” _Slow_ , says his brain. _Please go slow_. 

Rei sucks in a breath, nods, and starts to pull back. It’s actually starting to feel good. Rei is gasping brokenly against his neck, like he can barely stand it, but he’s still going really slow. Nagisa is trembling all over and his whole body feels flushed and hot. It’s totally overwhelming. 

“Does it feel good?” Rei asks. He pulls away to look down at Nagisa—he’s already lost his glasses somewhere, just like he had predicted. 

“Yesss…” Nagisa hisses, and it’s not even a lie anymore. It feels _weird_ , all stretched and sensitive, but— “C’mon, Rei-chan. Faster. It’s okay, you aren’t hurting me.” 

“Let me just—.” Rei hooks an arm under Nagisa’s leg, trying to improve the angle, but they’re both so sweaty that Nagisa slides out of his grasp. Rei slips out of him and their hipbones bang together. Nagisa catches one look of the surprised frustration on Rei’s face and starts to laugh. 

Rei blushes again. “You’re too small!” 

That just makes Nagisa laugh harder. “Rei-chan, I hope you don’t have a sex-block too! The swimming one was bad enough!” 

Rei actually looks a little hurt. Nagisa cups his cheek, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “I’m joking. Here.” He grabs a couple pillows and shimmies them under him, propping up his hips. “This’ll help.” 

It _does_ help. Nagisa wraps his legs around Rei and moans enthusiastically. The changed angle does something terrific, and Nagisa lets out a high, desperate sound that he is pretty sure he’s never made before. “Rei, Rei, right there, do that again!” Rei keeps moving, thrusting into him steadily with low, throaty grunts. 

Nagisa reaches between them to tug at his cock. He had started out hard, but now he’s almost totally flaccid. Touching himself still feels good, though. 

“Nagisa…” Little tremors are vibrating through Rei’s thighs. He probably isn’t going to last much longer, which is sort of okay with Nagisa. It feels good, but he’s kind of ready for it to be over. It’s…really intense, having someone inside him. A lot more than he thought it would be. 

He’s getting hard again, although there’s probably no way he will be able to come like this—Rei moving inside him is too distracting, too all-encompassing of his attention. Rei is looking down at him, pleasure twisting his features, but he buries his face against Nagisa’s neck as he comes, hips jerking, breath sobbing out hot and harsh. The tension drains out of his shoulders, and he makes a long, deeply satisfied sound that makes Nagisa warm all over. 

A couple of seconds later he rolls off of him and down onto the mattress, blinking and looking a little shell-shocked. “Wow,” he says. He reaches between them and extricates his glasses, which have miraculously survived. Carefully, he sets them on the bedside table, before turning back to Nagisa. His cheeks are flushed and his bangs are stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

Nagisa smiles at him, and after a couple of seconds he grins back. Then he looks down and frowns. “You didn’t, I mean, you’re still—.” 

“It’s alright,” Nagisa says. “It still felt really good.” He wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke. “Though I wish I’d been able to watch your face while you came.” 

Rei flushes dark. “You…I can’t believe some of the things you say.” 

“I know, right?” Most of the dirty stuff he says is to turn _himself_ on, although he’s pretty sure Rei likes it too. It’s turning him on right now, just watching him, lying there, gleaming with sweat, totally boneless and spent, hair in his eyes. 

“Nagisa…” Rei catches his wrist and pushes Nagisa’s hand out of the way, wrapping his own hand around his cock. It’s big and callused from the high-jump pole, but it’s slick enough that it doesn’t hurt. 

“Rei…” It doesn’t take very long—a couple of moments later Nagisa is scrabbling at Rei’s arm, holding on tight, heels digging into the mattress as he comes. He laughs, because it feels so good, and because he is a hot and sticky mess. They both are. Nagisa is glad his parents are away for the weekend, because he would have a hard time explaining what he was doing washing his sheets at four in the afternoon. Rei collapses beside him. 

Nagisa’s phone chirps and he reaches across Rei to snag it off the bedside table. Moving hurts, sort of, and he is probably going to be sore for awhile. But it is so totally worth it. 

“It’s Mako-chan. He wants to know what we’re doing.” His fingers fly across the keys, smudging a couple of them with what he really hopes is sweat. 

Rei opens his eyes a crack. “What did you tell him?” 

“To come over.” 

Rei sits up so fast he bounces on the mattress. “ _What?!_ ” 

Nagisa giggles. “Relax. I’m kidding.” He tosses his phone aside and rolls closer, throwing an arm over Rei’s chest. “I told him we’re staying in tonight.” 

Actually, the exact text of his answer to Makoto’s inquiry of _what are you doing_ had been _each other. do not disturb, kthnksbai_ , but he doesn’t tell Rei that, since Rei doesn’t know Mako-chan knows about them. Just like Haru-chan and Rin-chan think the rest of the team doesn’t know about _them_. 

“O-Oh.” Rei opens his arms wider to let Nagisa burrow into the place where he fits, with his head on his shoulder, fingers drawing slow patterns across his chest. “Are we? I mean, do you want me to stay?” 

“Hmm?” Nagisa lifts his head up. “Yeah, of course. Don’t you watch TV? You’re supposed to stay. So in the morning we can make breakfast and have more sex.” 

Rei stares at him for a couple of seconds, before he starts to laugh, ribs shaking against Nagisa’s side. 

“What? What did I say?” 

“This isn’t a drama, Nagisa.” 

“Sure it is.” Nagisa raises a hand to paint a picture across the ceiling. “I’m the main character—you’re my love interest. Mako-chan and Haru-chan are my old school friends. Ooh! And Gou can be my other love interest.” 

“What? Why do you need another love interest?!” 

“Love triangle. C’mon, Rei-chan. Keep up.” He kisses him on the side of the neck. “The struggle with my sexuality will make it more dramatic.” 

“Shouldn’t Haru be the main character?” Rei asks. “I mean, he is the best swimmer on the team.” 

Nagisa rolls his eyes. “This isn’t a show about swimming, Rei-chan. No one would watch that.” He has to think of everything. 

Rei pulls the blanket back up over them. “If you say so.”


End file.
